1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for synchronized operation of touch device, and in particular to a system and method that are applied between a mobile touch device and an electronic facility host for simulating and synchronously operating functions of the mobile touch device at the electronic facility host side.
2. The Related Arts
Mobile touch devices are widely used in communication, multimedia application, and operations of editing, duplicating, and deleting files. Examples include the known smart touch mobile phone, persona digital assistant (PDA), and touch operation based tablet computer. They provide users with operation functions of communication, multimedia application, execution of application program, and editing, duplicating, and deleting files with a finger or a stylus directly contacting a touch screen for pointing and clicking these functions. With the increasing reliance of the users on the mobile touch device and electronic facility host, such as computer host and notebook computer, it becomes increasingly common that a user may use a mobile touch device and an electronic facility host at the same time. To take care of the operations of both the mobile touch device and the electronic facility host at the same time may be a hard-to-handle issue for the general users.
Further, the conventional mobile touch devices are often provided with a touch screen of a size around 3-10 inches due to the requirement for being compact and light-weighted for the mobile touch devices. Consequently, the area of screen for displaying images, texts, or a virtual keyboard is very limited and is impossible to match a fixed display device of computer systems that allows of easy reading for users, especially for the elders and the eye disabled whose eyesight is generally poor and who will have problems to perform complicated operations, such as communication, multimedia application, execution of application program, and editing, duplicating, and deleting files, on the small-sized touch screw of the mobile touch device.
Further, the conventional mobile touch devices can be connected to a computer host in a cabled or wireless manner, but such connection allows of simple operation of file transfer with very complicated process, perhaps requiring complicated man-machine interface and screen to have the operation done. This makes it impossible for people not familiar with computer systems to carry out the operation in a simple and convenient manner. Further, to use the function of file transfer, a user cannot watch the progress of transfer by staring at one single screen, nor can the user monitor the operation on the touch screen of the mobile touch device. The user must then operate the touch screen of the mobile touch device to identify the result of the operation. This causes inconvenience and trouble for the user to use the mobile touch device.
As to related prior art patent documents, an example is Taiwan Patent No. 1220202, which disclose a personal digital assistant integrated personal computer, in which hardware structure of a personal computer is modified to simulate the operational functions of a personal digital assistant. The hardware structure of the personal computer must be changed and the personal digital assistant so simulated cannot be carried as a stand-alone device similar to the conventional personal digital assistants. This makes the portability poor and thus lacking industrial utilization.
Taiwan Patent No. 1344614 discloses a computer system with multi-touch screen, in which a multi-touch computer system with dual display screens is provided. Again, the original hardware structures of the multi-touch mobile touch device or the electronic facility host of the computer host must be modified and this makes it generally not applicable to all sorts of mobile touch devices or electronic facility hosts. Again, it lacks of industrial utilization.
Taiwan Utility Model No. M380532 discloses an electronic device of multi-touch wireless control panel, in which an electronic device of multi-touch wireless control panel and a host module is connected through wireless signals. The electronic device of multi-touch wireless control panel generates speed, trace, and counts with multi-touch signals and generates corresponding control signals in the host module. However, the electronic device of multi-touch wireless control panel requires a signal recording and processing unit that generates signals of instructions of operation and touch and is thus not applicable to the existing touch mobile phone, personal digital assistant and touch tablet computer. Again, it requires modification to be done on the hardware of the existing multi-touch wireless control panel. Further, user's operation of the device of small-sized touch screen for initiating corresponding operations on the display device of the host module is generally tough for the elder and the eye disabled, whose eyesight is generally poor.